


sugar

by lilren



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 05:10:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilren/pseuds/lilren
Summary: a short story about girls, youth and a pair of lips that tasted like sweet cherries





	1. 2:07am

**Author's Note:**

> i'm planning on making it into not-so-short fanfic, it for sure won't end after 5 chapters.  
i hope u'll enjoy it!!

It was impossible to focus on anything, when all she's thinking about was how fast her heart was beating the night before.


	2. one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to leave comments, hope u'll enjoy first chapter!

Mina wasn't really a big 'party animal', in fact, she always prefered staying alone in home, just simply watching movies, reading books, or preparing for her classes. Crowds were making her feel anxious, especially the ones made of drunk teenagers. But of course, she had to participate in all of these parties because of Sana. Even though everyone liked Mina, she wasn't able to connect with anyone in a way she did it with Sana - to be honest, it was all because of the blonde girl, she approached Mina first day of high school, to ask if she could borrow some money from her for lunch. In fact, she never gave it back to blackhaired girl, instead she was keeping her company at every lunch break, later also after school, and here they are after two years. Senior year of HS and still sticking together - which means Mina has no other option than to agree to all dumb things Sana want's to do. Cause thats what friends do, right? In opposite, Sana was pretty sociable - she had to go to every party she heard about. But actually it wasn't just to get drunk and dance to some shitty edm. -U ready sweetheart? - myoui heard sana shouting from her bedroom, while she was still looking at herself in bathroom mirror. She wasn't wearing anything extraodrinary, just a pair of jeans, not-too-high black boots and tshirt in the same colour. -Can you just explain.. - she started, coming out of bathroom, just to see her friend already holding the next doors knob. - Last time we went there you two already kissed, why couldn't you just take his number? -You really don't know anything about boys, don't you? - she just giggled, opening the door for myoui. - I bet you already started loving these parties but you're too stubborn to admit it. -Not really. I just think that you're stupid for chasing that boy for over 2 months at parties, you already had like million chances to took his number, dumb. -Because he should be the one to do it! I'm a lady, and i'm here just to drop hints. -When you should be dropping your standards. - she couldnt help but just eyeroll at blonde one. This whole "dropping hints" was at least dumb to her, especially that it seemed not to work. She already told her friend like hundred times, that the boy she's "madly in love with" just has fun and plays with her at these parties, but this one is too stubborn. And desperate, but that's not the point. When they both arrived at Jaebeom's house, it was already crowded. There were just a few familiar faces from school, all the other people there were from his boyfriend's school. Including Yuta - the "love" of Sana's life. She disappeared from Mina's view the moment they walked in. Nothing new - she thought. It wasn't the first time of her leaving her friend like that - after all the whole point of these parties was to get blonde girl a boyfriend. She's still saying that she takes myoui with her cause she wants her to socialise and have fun like kids do, but they both know its not really true. It's more about keeping company in moments when the gorgeous boy's not there, or eventually to hold blonde's hair when she went too hard on these drinks. Black haired girl just went to her usual place - which is couch in the living room. It may not seem like the best idea since the place is always crowded, but Mina won't ever repeat mistake she made the first few times. Whenever she was looking for a quiet place around the house, she just had to walk in when some strangers were in the middle of.. some things. She grabbed a cup and poured there some beer, before taking her spot on the couch, near to already drunk people. Ignoring all of that mess in living room is actually hard, it made her want t escape at least hundred times at just one party, but she always stays. Just in case her friend will need her. She looked around the room, trying to find some more familiar faces. Of course she didn't know anyone in person, she never dared to speak to any of them, it was to nerve wrecking to actually try it. She just remembers the faces, names if they talked loud enough for her to hear it. She saw the guys from their schools basketball team - Jaehyun and Sangyeon were the only two names she knew. Not far from them Seolhyun was dancing with some guys she never saw. The guys were both grabbing on her body, when she half-dead swayed to the rhythm, it was too hard to watch. In the corned - of course - the host, Jaebeom with his boyfriend Jinyoung were getting touchy, nothing new. When she turned her head more to the left, where kitchen was, she saw 'the clique', there wasn't any party without these few people - Chan, Minho, Seonghwa, and these two girls - Momo and Chaeyoung. All that she knew about them was that they're the closest friends of Jinyoung and Jaebeom. The stories she heard about them were just like legends, some seemed so unreal, but in the same time while looking at them - she thought that any of em could be true. The aura of this group was unbelievable, just looking at them from a few meters away was enough to stress her. Mina was pretty sure that she wasn't the only one feeling that way, they felt just... powerful. A tap on the shoulder took her out of her thoughts. - I'm sorry, you came with her? It was Yuta, pointing at already drunk Sana, trying to stand up from the floor but from what it looked like - she was already too drunk to function. She didn't even answered to that, just got up and went straight to her dumb blonde. It's not the first time she had to took her out of the party, Sana was a really sweet kid, but she never knew her limits if it comes to alcohol, she could get completely wasted in like an hour and thats how lots of her parties actually end - being dragged out of it. Myoui helped her sit on stairs in front of the house, when she tried to make call for an uber. That's the last time, _i've had it._


End file.
